Wake Up
by Milarius
Summary: It's cold, and rain is pouring down on Ikebukuro. Someone is in an alleyway, left all alone to die. That someone is the least expected to have a fate such as this. What will Izaya do? Based off of the end of Episode 22: Dissolution Declaration...
1. Chapter 1

It was nighttime in Ikebukuro. Thunder crashed as the rain carried on. Everything was calm and still, aside from the bright flashes and roaring echoes from the storm. As the skies began to rest, there wasn't anything to destroy the peace.

That is, all except the scene that was set before Izaya Orihara, who was standing at the far end of the alleyway.

"Shizu-chan..." He grinned mischievously, walking closer to the blond, who was still and lying on the ground with his back up and arms sprawled out.

"What are you doing down there? It's filthy. And in this weather..." Izaya looked up at the sky and adjusted his hood.

"Even a monster like you should know that." He tilted his head when he heard no response.

"Eh? Hey, are you sleeping?" The informant walked closer, then stopped in his tracks when he noticed another substance other than rain water and dirt. _Blood. _

Izaya joked a bit to try and fool himself from reality. "You didn't kill someone, did you? Why else would there be blood on you? You're just resting after having brutally beating someone up, right?" He laughed halfheartedly and skipped over until he was leaning above the unmoving body.

"This isn't funny, Shizu-chan. You could get into serious trouble with the law." He smirked when he added, "Again."

Izaya looked down at his feet then proceeded to lightly kick the blonde's side. No movement.

That was when Izaya noticed the red water puddles surrounding Shizuo, as well as a few holes in his clothing. _Bullet wounds._ There was no question that Shizuo Heiwajima had been _shot_.

Shizuo didn't even seem to be breathing.

"Sh-Shizu-chan, please wake up..." Izaya knelt down beside his enemy, putting a hand on his head, running his cold fingers through the blonde's hair. Shizuo was still warm, but the rain water was soaking him, making him turn gradually colder.

"You'll catch a cold like that. You must be freezing." Izaya laid himself beside the bodyguard, against his back, placing Shizuo's arm over himself and then draping his jacket over both of them.

He didn't know what had suddenly come over him, and why he was mourning for his long-time enemy. But he snuggled closer and closed his eyes, trying to fight the burning in his throat from holding back tears.

Why was he even feeling the need to shed tears for this man?

For now, it didn't seem to matter.

"There. Now we'll both be warm."

* * *

><p>Izaya groaned as he awoke to the rising sun's light. The rain had ended a few hours back, but Izaya still felt slightly damp. He blinked and turned to his side to see the messy blond hair, still not facing him. That was when he remembered...<p>

Quickly, Izaya sat up and moved the jacket completely over his companion. He didn't want to look...and he didn't want to see the truth to his assumptions.

Surely a few bullet wounds wouldn't kill him, would they?

He found something to temporarily distract him from his fears. "Shizu-chan, it was really very careless of you to drop your umbrella," He noticed it for the first time as he looked over to the side he was sleeping on. He got himself up and walked over to the object, picking it up and closing it. He then sat down beside Shizuo, laying the umbrella down nearby.

"You know, you really do look ridiculous, Shizu-chan. What if somebody comes into this alleyway and tries to kill you in your unguarded state?" The brunette laughed, with a subtle hint of shame.

"Well, I'd be that person, actually. To kill you, I mean. I reserve that spot. Yet, it wouldn't be fair if I were to try anything right now."

He crossed his legs and leaned in to look at the blonde's face. He looked so peaceful, and vulnerable. Izaya couldn't help but suddenly feel like he wanted nothing more than to protect the bodyguard.

"...But...if anyone else comes in here and tries anything, I'll make sure that their life is a living hell."

He grinned at the thought as he put a hand on the bodyguard's forehead. It was cold yet...still slightly warm.

That was when Izaya saw Shizuo's chest rise and fall.

Slowly, but enough to confirm one thing.

So Shizuo was alive?


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, so he returns from death itself. Even the afterlife, if it were to exist, that is, spit you out. Just so you could torment me another day, perhaps." He chuckled as he watched the blonde sleep, not breaking his staring for quite some time.

He had to admit that he felt relieved at that very moment.

_It's_ _so peaceful..._

Suddenly, the monster stirred.

Izaya flinched as Shizuo sat up, seemingly without any problems whatsoever, and put his arms up in the air to stretch.

_How on earth is he doing that? _Izaya then realized that he was extremely close to the bodyguard.

Shizuo didn't seem too surprised to find the informant there as he turned to look at him. He smirked and then looked down at his lap to find Izaya's jacket.

"What's this doing here, flea?" He removed the jacket then gasped as he saw what was underneath. "Dammit...when did I get shot?"

"I don't know that, Shizu-chan. I came across you last night and you looked dead. So I decided to stay around and...make sure you were dead so that I wouldn't have to finish the job myself." He grinned sheepishly, but the act wasn't fooling Shizuo.

He wasn't sure when Izaya had even shown up, but he had overheard some of what Izaya had said only moments ago and last night. Yet, he wasn't too certain because he had felt so dizzy and tired...

So he really had been shot.

He was even surprised himself how he was able to sit up. He didn't even feel the bullets penetrating his flesh.

Shizuo finally spoke after a long moment of silence. "I know that's a lie."

Shizuo looked down at the fur-trimmed jacket again then back to the informant, who was staring at the ground in front of him. It was stained with Shizuo's blood. Izaya's face looked as if it were full of conflicting emotions. Even worse...it seemed pale.

"Why is your jacket on me?"

Izaya didn't move.

"Oi, flea."

No response.

Sighing, Shizuo did the next best thing and yanked Izaya to face towards him.  
>He hadn't realized how strong of force he had used until...<p>

Izaya landed right on top of him.

The informant looked down at the bodyguard, now broken from his trance, obviously surprised by his actions.

"Wh-what? Shizu-chan what are you-"

Shizuo cut him off, wanting an answer. "Answer the damn question, flea. Why is your jacket here...and why did you _really_stay?"

Izaya looked away and smirked.

"You asked two things, not one. You said 'question' and not _questions_-"

"_Shut up!_ Answer the _questions_, then!" He wanted to know why the informant had stayed by his side the whole night, and slept beside him in the rain. He knew that Izaya did these things...hell, he could feel the smaller man cuddling up to him as he slept!

...But for what reason?

"Hmm..." Izaya though for a long moment about what he was asked. Shizuo was starting to get even more irritated. Before he could yell again to get an answer, he got a reply.

"My jacket is there because I put it there." He looked up and saw Shizuo's slightly angered yet patient eyes, knowing that he wasn't yet content with the response. "The reason being that I-...we...needed a blanket." He avoided the blonde's stare. "As for the other question...I stayed because I wasn't sure if you were dead and...and I wanted to make sure..." His voice trailed off. His tone of voice betrayed the mask on his worry.

"You were actually concerned if I were dead or not." Shizuo kept his gaze on the brunette, who was avoiding his eyes completely. His silence said it all.

He then noticed that the man on top of him was turning a bit red in the face. Was he...was he blushing? Shizuo supposed that it would be something to be embarrassed about, with the idea that he obviously knew that Izaya had, indeed, slept next to him the night before.

They remained there in silence for the next passing minutes.

Wait...

They had realized their current positions only a few moments ago, yet had done nothing about it. Shizuo could have easily pushed Izaya off, but he hadn't.  
>Izaya really had no choice at first, considering the firm hand that had been grasping his collar. But since then, that hand had been removed, only to rest softly on Izaya's back.<br>Izaya, even, had his head resting on Shizuo's chest.

They could both feel themselves drifting off to sleep, as if they were in the most comfortable and peaceful moment of their lives, but reality struck both of them as they remembered that they were, firstly, in an alleyway. Secondly, Shizuo had bullets inside of his body.

Shizuo sat up and sighed quickly, Izaya still attached to him, only changing their positions to the brunette sitting in his lap, his arms now clinging around the blonde's neck for support for the sudden movement. They looked at each other for only a brief moment.

Neither one of them knew what they were doing. But since the recent events that had surfaced, they honestly didn't care anymore.

They found themselves suddenly closer, faces only inches apart, looking into each other's eyes.

The memory of every detail they could absorb from the other's eyes...the color...was the last thing remembered before they closed in, and lips met.

It was a simple kiss, but it was so much more to the two now former-rivals.

Eventually, they parted, only for a breath of air, and then proceeded...this time with much more passion and force.

They literally couldn't get enough of each other.

Izaya wove his fingers into Shizuo's soft hair while the blonde pushed the informant closer to himself while running his hands around the other's back.

They both broke the kiss soon after, panting heavily.

After they both had caught their breath, they searched one another's eyes again, trying to find something to say.

They both opened their mouths, but then it led to one motioning for the other to talk.  
>Izaya was the first to speak.<p>

"I...I guess with that, I should probably say that I don't _really_ want you to die... So I admit that I was worried." He nodded but tried to hide his face as Shizuo put up a hand to softly stroke the side of his neck.

"See, it wasn't too difficult to admit." Shizuo smiled and kissed Izaya's head gently before the informant suddenly raised his head.

"Alright, time to get those bullets out of you!"

Shizuo tilted his head. "What-how are you going to do that?"

The brunette laughed, but a bit softer in comparison to his usual laughter.

"We'll go to Shinra's, of course!" He grinned. "What, did you think that I was going to attempt such a task?" He slowly made his way out of Shizuo's lap and stood up, holding his hands out to Shizuo to help him up. "I may be an informant, but I've never performed surgery, nor do I even know where to begin!"

Shizuo chuckled.

He gently placed his hands in Izaya's outreached ones as he stood up, then he looked down at his body when he noticed an odd feeling.  
>"Okay then, let's go... <em>Aww dammit!<em>"

Izaya widened his eyes when he examined Shizuo's current condition.

The bodyguard cursed to himself. "I'm bleeding..."

Izaya rolled his eyes and smirked. "Well yes Shizu-chan, that's quite obvious..." He took hold of Shizuo's shirt with no protest from the blonde and leaned down to look closely at the wound. "You really don't feel that?"

Shizuo shook his head. "No. I don't."

"Hmm..." Izaya let go and took immediate hold of Shizuo's hand, before he started to pull him quickly towards the underground doctor's apartment.  
>It was still early in the morning, so there wouldn't be any people around to see the bleeding man being led somewhere by his enemy.<p>

Or what they would still think.

They had been rivals until only a few short minutes ago. Their hatred for each other seemed suddenly forgotten...


	3. Chapter 3

A loud knock was heard as the underground doctor sighed and stood up from the couch, setting his tea cup down. He opened the door, and to his surprise, saw the injured bodyguard before him. Shizuo put up his good arm in greeting, a smile on his face.

"Hey, Shinra."

Shinra opened the door all of the way and let Shizuo inside, watching with widened eyes as the blonde sat down on the couch.

Shinra adjusted his glasses and continued to stare as Shizuo removed his vest. "H-how are you even able to walk?"

"I don't know." Shizuo responded blankly.

"How did this happen, Shizuo?"

The blonde was silent for a moment. He couldn't reveal what had really happened. If anyone knew what had happened with him and the flea, he wouldn't know what to do.

"Well," He began. "At first I thought that I had slipped in the rain, but then I noticed that blood was gushing from my stomach and leg...and so I realized that I'd been shot."

Not a complete lie.  
>Shizuo had noticed that he was bleeding. But using the term 'gushing' may have been a bit of an exaggeration.<p>

Shinra nodded as he continued to examine the wounds and remove the first bullet. His patient continued his story.

"By the time I had decided to kill the people who did this to me, they had already run away."

Well, he did want those people dead. But he had no clue _who _had actually shot him.

The doctor nodded again as he finally took out the second bullet, and then proceeded to wrap the wounds with bandages. He stood up and looked over his work before smiling widely.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're okay!" He laughed lightly as he put his medical supplies away.

"Just don't overexert yourself. With the way your body is, you should heal up in at least a couple days." He smiled and then left the room.

His patient sighed and left the couch to look into the hallway mirror.  
>Yep, his shirt was completely ruined from bullet holes and blood.<p>

At least he had several spares at home.

* * *

><p>Shizuo shut the door to the underground doctor's apartment. Looking down the hallway, he caught site of a familiar article of clothing, peeking out from behind the wall on the floor. He chuckled to himself and made his way over as quietly as he could.<p>

To his dismay, the owner was not there with the jacket.

Shizuo looked around and saw nobody.

He felt disappointed, that is, until he felt two slender arms wrap around him. He looked down and saw the informant's head snuggled into his chest, an unseen smile on his face. The bodyguard returned the embrace by taking the brunette into his arms and signing with relief, but also slightly baffled to see that the Izaya was now wearing the jacket.

"Why was your jacket on the ground?" A curious Shizuo asked as he rubbed Izaya's back with one of his hands.

A pair of crimson orbs looked up at the bodyguard, a playful smile on his face.

"Must you always wonder about my jacket?" He laughed softly, referring to when Shizuo had asked why Izaya's jacket was in his lap earlier that day when he had woken up. "Anyway, I couldn't surprise you like I just did if you were to know exactly where I'd be, Shizu-chan." He reached up and claimed Shizuo's lips with his own briefly, nuzzling his neck affectionately soon after.

The blonde felt like he was in a daze as he stared down into Izaya's eyes again. Gently taking the smaller hand in his, he led him to the exit of the apartment building.

"Where to now, Shizu-chan?" The brunette smiled up at him.

Shizuo returned the smile with a gentle one of his own.

"If you don't mind, I just want to go home and rest. It'll help me to heal fast, you know."

Izaya looked slightly letdown, but it was quickly replaced with a nod of understanding.

* * *

><p>They were nearing Shizuo's place, and Izaya was beginning to wonder when they would have to part ways. But the blonde had made no notion to let go of the other's hand. However, his companion seemed to sense what was bothering him.<p>

"You're coming with me, of course." Shizuo chuckled as he swung his arm with Izaya's and continued towards his small apartment.

The informant widened his eyes. "You're serious?" He couldn't believe that he was actually invited to go with Shizuo.

"Yeah, I need a bigger pillow, anyway." Shizuo joked.

Izaya gasped and shook his head. "Shizu-chan, that's not funny!"

Shizuo nodded then grinned as he opened his apartment's door. "I was only kidding."

Izaya let out a sigh of relief.

The blonde stepped aside to let Izaya in, then shut the door and locked it behind them.

Shizuo led the brunette in silence, until they finally reached his bedroom. The bodyguard laid himself down unto his bed and gently pulled Izaya next to himself. Izaya hesitated briefly, but then snuggled closer to the other's chest.

Only just hours ago, they would be trying to kill each other. Getting even closer to his enemy would be the last thing Izaya would do.

But now...

It wasn't long before they fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Izaya blinked as he slightly turned his head and yawned quietly. How long had it been since they had fallen asleep?<p>

He looked at the digital clock near the bed and saw that it was a little after five o'clock in the afternoon. Huh, so eight hours...We arrived here around nine in the morning...wow.

Izaya looked back up at his companion. It was the same peaceful face, the one that he wanted to protect so much, more than anything.  
>Shizuo was his.<br>He had even marked him in high school with that scar on his chest. It was proof.

That scar...

He gently unbuttoned Shizuo's shirt just enough to see if the scar was still there. With his strength and the way he body was, perhaps it would have healed completely. So the chances of a scar being there still were slim...

But it was.

Taking his finger, he delicately traced the scar over and over again, being sure to cover every inch of it that he could each time that he went over it.

Shizuo awoke to a slightly odd feeling on his chest.  
>Almost...ticklish.<br>But he couldn't be sure.  
>It wasn't difficult to immediately find the source of this feeling. Looking down, his eyes met with shining crimson ones locking with his, the motions of his fingers having stopped upon being caught.<p>

"Shi-Shizu-chan...Good morning..." He grinned innocently, his fingers still on the scar, giving away what he had been doing.

"Good morning..." Shizuo grinned mischievously towards the brunette, a sparkle in his eyes.

Without warning, Izaya was flipped underneath the bodyguard, whose arms were placed on either side of the informant's head. Izaya gasped as he suddenly felt Shizuo's mouth on his, a deep kiss the result. He could feel his face heat up instantly.

When they finally parted, Shizuo crawled off of his 'victim' and laid beside him, chuckling as the other recovered from the surprise and moved back into his arms.

"So. How did my pillow sleep?" Shizuo asked jokingly as the brunette frowned.

"Shizu-chan, we've been over this. I am not a pillow." He sighed and shook his head, laughing along with it. "Well, I slept...decently." He tried to conceal the fact that he hadn't slept that well in months.

Shizuo eyed him carefully and smiled. Still, this made Izaya suddenly feel guilty, even if he didn't make his companion feel bad. He felt the urge to be truthful.

Izaya lowered his gaze and gave in. "Fine...I haven't slept that comfortably for a long time."

The bodyguard looked down at him again and rubbed his arm with his hand.

"To be honest, I haven't either." He admitted quietly.

They lay there again, saying nothing. Izaya started to trace the scar again, humming contently.

"But really," Shizuo started as he saw shining crimson eyes look up from his chest with curiosity.

"Hmm?" The humming stopped as Izaya locked eyes with Shizuo.

"I want..." Shizuo took a deep breath. "I want you to be there the next time that I wake up."

Izaya's eyes widened as he took in what was said, then he smiled as he kissed Shizuo's neck and spoke softly near his ear.

"Without a doubt, I'll be sure to be there from now on, Shizu-chan."

For Izaya, it was amazing how one simple act of compassion towards his enemy had blossomed into something more in one day.

It might have been that they were both holding back their true feelings for each other the whole time, and were finally willing to show it.

Neither of them ever questioned how their hatred had suddenly turned into...this. It was as if that past of them never even existed.

But they had each other now, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, and please review~ <strong>


End file.
